The Twins Take Over
by Wildz2728
Summary: Rin and Len are tired of Miku being so popular, and of not getting taken seriously just because they are 14. They are sick of it, and they want to put a stop to it. With some help from fanmades, can they succesfuly take over? K for now.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Well, this fanfic is going to be about Rin and Len, and all their fanmades. I sort of got inspiration from Revolution. I was also admiring all the fanmades that there were. xD So yeah all the adorable twins are going to try and "take over". Ha, let's see how that goes.**

**Prologue**:

Meiko, Kaito, and Miku were all sitting down on a couch, their gazes glued to the front door. They were awaiting the arrival of a new Vocaloid. Well, apparently two new Vocaloids. They were supposedly brother and sister. That was all they knew about these two mysterious new Vocaloids. When they'd heard about the creation of new Vocaloids, they had been thrilled. And today was the day they were supposed to arrive.

There was a big Welcome banner hangin from the ceiling. There were balloons of all colors floating around. There was even a cake. As you can tell, they were happy about having new Vocaloids.

Meiko had been the first. She had not liked being alone, and she'd been delighted when Kaito had come. They sort of had crushes on each other, but they never really went out. Meiko liked Kaito because she could use him as her punching back. She let out all her stress and anger on him. And he never seemed to mind. When Miku had came, Meiko had been pleased that there was another girl. Miku was only 16, and very pretty. She instantly became the most popular Vocaloid. Kaito had a small crush on Miku, and she seemed to also like him. All three of them got along pretty well, for the most part. But they could not help but wonder how they'd get along with the newbies.

Just then, the doorbell rang. They all shot up from their seats, Miku beating the other two to the door. She opened it up, and gasped. Standing on the porch were two Vocaloids that seemed to be exactly alike! She blinked, and then se could see there were differences. The biggest one being that one was a girl, and the other was a boy. The girl had a huge white bow on her head, and headphones, while the boy only had headphones. The girl had white hairclips, the boy had his hair in a small ponytail. They had similar outfits, white shirts with black on them. The girl had a yellow bow on her shirt, but the boy had a yellow tie on his. His shirt was a bit loose looking, while her's was tight and only went down to her belly-button. Some of her stomach skin was exposed. She had on very short black shorts, and he had oh baggy black shorts. They both had legwarmers and arm warmers. Their hair was yellow, and their eyes were blue. They both had innocent expressions on their young faces.

"Hi! So you are the new Vocaloids? Oh my God, you are twins, aren't you? Meiko, Kaito, they are twins!" Miku gushed, clapping her pedicured hands excitedly. "I'm Miku Hatsune, and I am the most popular Vocaloid."

Meiko pushed Miku out of the way and examined the two. Yeah, they were definitely twins. Meiko smiled at them. "Hey, kids. I am Meiko, and I was the first Vocaloid." Then she moved over so Kaito could greet them.

"Hi! I'm Kaito. I love ice-cream," Kaito said, sounding kind. "I am probably the only sane one here." Meiko smacked him, and he winced. "Ow. That wasn't nice." Miku rolled her teal eyes.

"Ignore those two. Meiko always beats Kaito up," Miku told the twins. "So, what are your names?" Miku was surprised they hadn't already turned and ran.

"'I'm Rin Kagamine, and this is my brother, Len. As you all guessed, we are twins. I was made first, though," the girl, Rin, said in a smug voice. Len glowered at her.

"She thinks she's better cuz she is maybe 5 minutes older. But I am the one who always keeps her out of trouble, and I solve all of her problems. Basically, I am the smart one," Len said with a smirk.

"Well, Rin and Len, it is nice to meet you. Come on in!" Miku said, still gushing and acting all excited. She took Rin's hand and Len's hand and dragged them inside. Meiko shut the door behind them.

Rin and Len looked around, smiling at the balloons and the banner. They seemed to like it here. That was good. Miku let go of their hands. She was glad they were obviously younger than her. That way she wasn't the youngest anymore! She was a bit worried they'd become more popular than her. But she doubted it. She was Miku Hatsune, after all.

"Do you want some cake?" Meiko asked them. "We all made it. Who knew we could actually work together and accomplish something." She smiled at Miku and Kaito. They were like her family, and pretty soon Rin and Len would also be their family.

"Sure!" Rin and Len said at the same time. Wow, that was freaky. But Rin and Len did not seem bothered by it. Did they do that all the time? All 5 of the Vocaloids walked into kitchen where the cake was. Meiko reached for a knife to cut the cake, but Miku grabbed it first.

"Sorry, but I can't trust you with a knife," Miku said calmly. "You might get angry and stab Kaito with it. That would not leave a good impression on Rin and Len." Meiko muttered something but she did not try and take the knife. Rin and Len exchanged surprised looks.

Miku cut 5 pieces out of the cake. It was a chocolate cake, with chocolate frosting, and blue flowers (Miku had insisted the cake would not be complete without flowers) and it said Welcome in yellow frosting. They all sat down and ate, chatting with each other. They all relaxed, feeling comfortable. All three of the original Vocaloids were sure that Rin and Len would enjoy their life here.

**Well, that was the prologue. The first chapter has already been written, but I am only going to post it if I get at least one review. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, I promised I would put Chapter 1 up if I got at least one review, and I got 2! Thanks to shugashuga and no account for reviewing! **

**So yeah I had already written the 1****st**** chapter when I posted the prologue, so here it is. I'll start chapter 2 today. ^.^**

**Chapter 1**:

Rin and Len Kagamine were sitting on the edge of the couch, their eyes narrowed in concentration as they held video game remotes and stared at the TV. They were playing a racing game, and they were both determined to win. Rin was in first place right now, as usual. She teased her brother for always getting beaten by a girl in video games. Len was so girly sometimes. But not as girly as that new guy, Gakupo. Gakupo was very girly. Rin was so busy concentrating on girly boys that Len passed her and crossed the finish line first. He smirked at his twin sister, and she scowled at him.

"So you won once. Big deal. I'm still the best at it," Rin muttered. Len snickered at his sister. She glared at her brother and she punched his shoulder, and he let out a yelp. "Gosh Len, you're such a baby sometimes."

"What was that for? You are a jerk, Rin," Len said. "And I am not a baby! You just punch really hard, okay?" Rin rolled her eyes. Yeah, he was a total baby. She stuck her tongue out at him. Okay, so maybe she wasn't always that mature either. Still, at least she wasn't a big baby like Len.

"Yeah yeah whatever," Rin replied with a shrug, getting up. "This game is boring. Let's go do something else." Just then Miku walked into the house, holding a suitcase. Oh, so she was back from the tour she'd gone on. Great, just great.

"I'm back, everyone!" Miku announced, flashing a smile at the twins. Len practically melted at the smile. Rin rolled her eyes. What did Len see in this girl? Miku was pretty. Big deal. She was also way too popular, and a bit stuck up. Yet only Rin seemed to see all of this. Everyone else was charmed by this green haired chick.

Len got up, walking over to Miku. "How did it go?" Len smiled at Miku. Rin made a face, but they were not paying attention to her. What else was new.

"It went great! Every night the concerts sold out!" Miku gushed. "Everyone loved me. My ratings have gone even higher! My CDs are selling like crazy."

"Really? That's great! You have an amazing voice, Miku," Len said, and Rin could tell he was being honest. Gosh, even her own brother was drooling over this girl. "Hey, do you want me to carry your suitcase?" _Oh Len, don't be a gentleman to her!_

Rin didn't want to stick around any longer. She got up, squeezed past Len and Miku, and walked outside. It was a nice day, and the sun was shining. Figures. Every day seemed to be perfect. That frustrated Rin. Perfect things made her think of Miku, aka Mary Sue. Seriously, that girl was too perfect for her own good! Rin did not see why Miku was the most popular. Rin and Len's voices were just as good, and they were adorable twins! Their voices sounded epic together, and they were practically mirror images of each other. Sure, Miku had a "brother", the fanmade Vocaloid Mikuo, but they weren't adorable like Rin and Len.

Rin walked along the sidewalk, and she saw an ice-cream vendor. Kaito was there, ordering ice-cream. What a surprise. Rin smirked as she walked over there. That guy was too obsessed with ice cream for his own good! Rin's azure eyes widened as she saw the guy hand Kaito a cone with 6 scoops of ice cream. God, that was a lot!

"Kaito, you're going to get fat if you eat that much ice cream," Rin announced as she walked up to Kaito. Kaito turned around and frowned at her. "Hey, you know it is true. You should eat oranges. They're good for you."

"I like ice cream, though. You need to be nicer to people, Rin," Kaito scolded. "Anyway, oranges are too, well, orange-y. Ice cream is a lot better."

"Hey, I'm nice," Rin pouted, putting on an innocent expression. Kaito laughed, shaking his head. "No, no, oranges are better. They are also healthy. They have vitamin C."

"I don't care about vitamin C. Ice cream comes in so many different flavors, but oranges are just oranges. With ice cream you can have mint, chocolate, vanilla, cookie dough, chocolate chip, and so many more," Kaito said with a grin. "Beat that, Rin."

"Who needs that many different flavors? It'll make your taste buds go crazy," Rin said, putting her hands on her hips. Then she glowered at Kaito as she realized she did not have anything else to win. "You may have won this round of the orange and ice cream debate, but I will think of more reasons why oranges are better, and I'm going to win the next round!"

"We'll see about that, Rin. I won this time, and I will win next time," Kaito said, looking sure of himself. "Hey, is Miku back yet? I made her leek ice cream, and I want to see if she likes it." Rin's happy mood vanished. Of course he'd ask about Miku. Everyone loved Miku more. Stupid teal haired, leek loving, overly popular girl.

"Yeah, she's back," Rin nodded, trying to sound happy. Kaito smiled and said, "Okay. Bye Rin, I'll see you later." Kaito walked away, happily licking his ice cream, and leaving a disappointed and angry Rin behind. She was so sick of Miku getting all of the attention. She was sick of the other Vocaloids not taking her and Len as seriously as everyone else. They were 14, they were teenagers! But everyone thought of them as kids. _I'll show them! How many 14 year olds have road rollers, huh?_

Rin turned away from the dumb ice cream vendor and continued walking. She hadn't walked for long when she saw two people she was very familiar with. A small smile appeared on her face as she looked at two of her favorite fanmade Vocaloids. The two were twins, like Rin and Len, yet they had black hair and dark eyes. The girl had a black bow on her head, and the boy had black headphones. They were holding hands and talking. These two were the Haine twins, Ren and Lin.

"Hey, Lin and Ren," Rin greeted the fanmades that were based off of her and her twin brother. "How are you guys?" Even though Lin was the one that looked like Rin, Ren was more like Rin personality wise. Ren was outgoing and tough, while Lin was more shy and clever.

"Hi Rin," Lin said in a voice that was soft, yet deeper than Rin's. "I'm good. We were just taking a walk." Ren nodded, saying, "What have you been doing?"

"The same as you two. Just walking," Rin replied.

"Cool. So where is Len?" Ren asked her. Rin's expression darkened. Ren blinked, obviously wondering why Rin was so unhappy all of a sudden.

"Drooling over Miku, as usual," Rin muttered. Lin and Ren frowned at Miku's name. They didn't seem to like her very much, either. Well, that was good. Though Rin was surprised that Ren wasn't also drooling over Miku. Maybe her spell didn't work on someone who had a personality so much like Rin's.

"Oh, so she's back?" Lin sighed, not sounding pleased at all. Rin smirked. It was nice knowing the Haine twins felt the same about Miku as Rin did.

"Yeah, she is back. She was bragging about how great she is doing, and about how everyone loves her," Rin replied, making a face. "I don't see why everyone worships her. I think twins are cooler. There is Len and I, whose voices are perfect together. And your voices blend well together, as well as the other fanmade twins. We are all 14 year old adorable sets of twins! So why is Miku more popular than us?"

Lin and Ren shrugged, and it was obvious they did not have an answer to Rin's question. "I don't know," Ren sighed, shaking his head. "I really don't know."

Len watched his sister go, shaking his head. Rin could be so moody sometimes. He turned back to Miku, waiting to see if she wanted him to carry her suitcase. She gave him a grateful smile.

"That'd be nice. Thanks, Len! You are so sweet," Miku said in a kind voice. Len blushed, and Miku giggled. Len wasn't sure why he felt so nervous around her. At first he didn't use to feel like this. But now he did. He just liked her a lot. She was so pretty, and she was so sweet.

Miku handed Len her suitcase. He was surprised at how heavy it was. Sheesh, did she take half of her wardrobe with her or something? But he put a smile on his face and walked with her to her room, listening as she told him all about the concerts she performed at. He really wished he could have gone with her. He really did love hearing her sing. She had the voice of an angel.

They arrived at Miku's room. She opened the door, and turned to Len. "Come on in, Len." Len nodded and followed her inside. Her room was painted teal, just like her hair. It was a really nice color, Len thought. He set down her suitcase, feeling relieved to put down that heavy thing. He wasn't weak or anything, it was just extremely heavy.

"Your room is nice. It really fits you," Len told her. He looked around, staring at the Miku posters on the wall. She really had a lot of fans, he realized. Almost every song she recorded ended up being a hit. He was a bit envious of her musical talent. He tried really hard to be a great singer. But he was a boy with a girly voice. People always had to tease him about it. He was a man! He was 14, and would be 15 in several months. He was getting to an age where he should be considered a man. "Miku, I'm a man, right? I mean, I'm almost 15!"

Miku giggled and said, "Well, Len, you are so short you could still pull it off. Really, you won't be considered a man for another few years. But I like you the way you are. You really look cute in girl's clothes, Len-kun."

Len blushed furiously. He looked cute in girls' clothes? What the heck! Why didn't Miku take him seriously? He mumbled, "I have to go." Then he just fast walked out of the room. He wasn't a kid! He was a man! Why why why? Why was he not taken seriously?

Len walked down the hallway, passing the rooms of different Vocaloids, UTAUloids, and fanmades. He paused when he saw an open door. It was Rei's room. Rei Kagene and his sister Rui Kagene were fanmades based off of Len and Rin. Len poked his blonde head into Rei's room. "Rei? Can I come in?"

Rei turned to Len, looking surprised. But he nodded his head. "Sure, Len." Len walked into Rei's room. The walls were painted gold, thank God. Even though Rei had black hair, his eyes were golden, so his walls were that color. Black would have just been too weird and dark, at least in Len's opinion. Len looked at Rei. Rei, of course, looked a lot like him. It was kind of weird, but Len was used to that. "So, what's up?"

"Nothing really," Len replied. Rei just looked at him, as if he knew there was something more. "Okay, well, I was talking with Miku-chan. I asked her if I'm a man, and I said I was too old to be considered a boy. But she said I was so short, I could pull it off! And then she said I looked good in girls' clothes!"

Rei snickered, apparently finding this funny. Len glared at the other boy, and Rei stopped snickering. "Sorry. The thing about the girls' clothing just was too much... Anyway, don't worry about what she says. She's just stuck up and spoiled. Really, you could do better, Len. You really could."

"W-what do you mean? It's not like I _like_ her or anything!" Len stammered. Rei shook his head. Len frowned at him.

"Sure you don't," Rei said in a sarcastic voice. "Len, it is really obvious you like her. But I don't see why. You are better than her. She is more popular, but I don't know why. Really, you and your sister are a lot better." Len listened, slowly nodding.

"I guess you are right. I don't understand why her songs are more popular than my songs and Rin's songs. Are we not taken seriously because we are only 14?" Len said, feeling a bit angry now. "It's just dumb! And you know what, you and Rui are really good, too. So are the other fanmades based on Rin and I. Why we don't get as much attention is beyond me."

"My point exactly," Rei said. "But there's nothing we can do about it." Len sighed. Yeah, what could they do? They'd just have to keep trying really hard. Len would not give up. As he thought about this, inspiration for a new song came.

"I have to go! A new song is coming to me," Len said, running out of Rei's room. He ran as fast as he could to his room, and started writing down the lyrics before they faded away. He pulled out his cell phone, dialing his sister's number. It rang a couple of times before she answered.

"Well, we just have to--" Rin paused in her reply to Ren as her phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw it was Len. She answered it. "Hey, Len. What's up?"

"Listen, Rin, I have ideas for a new song! Meet me at the recording studio immediately," Len replied, sounding excited. Rin rolled her eyes and said, "Okay, see you in a few minutes." Rin hung up, and then turned to Ren and Lin. "Hey, I have to go. Len has some ideas for a new song. Thanks for chatting!"

"No problem. Later, Rin," Ren said, while Lin said, "Bye Rin!" Rin waved to the twins, then turned and started jogging to the recording studio. She was curious as to what Len could possibly be thinking of. Well, she'd find out in a few minutes.

**Well there it was. And yes, there was a reference to Len's Rampage. That song cracks me up so I had to do that. xD**

**So yeah review please!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, here is Chapter 2. Sorry if it took long to write, I have been busy. The ending was a bit rushed, but I had to finish it because it was getting too long. So yeah, read and review!**

**Chapter 2**

Len Kagamine waited, rather impatiently, for his twin sister to arrive at the recording studio. He stared at the piece of paper which had a lot of words written on it. It was part of a song, but he needed his sister's help to complete it. After all, right now it was just a bunch of ideas. He wasn't sure what inspired him to begin this song. Probably just the way he was feeling right now. But despite the fact that he felt pleased with what he had so far, he was still worried. Would his sister like it? And more importantly, would the fans like it? Len sighed as he paced around the room. After a few minutes(though it seemed like an eternity) Rin ran through the doors. She was panting, and she looked quite irritated. Len smiled, knowing soon she would not be irritated. Well, he hoped so, anyway.

"Okay Len, this better be good," Rin huffed. "Show me your dumb song, okay?" Without waiting for a response from her twin brother, Rin yanked the paper out of his hands. Len glared at her. His sister had no manners!

"It is good, trust me. Gosh, you don't have to be so pushy. Chill out, Rin," Len told her. Rin ignored him as she read the lyrics he had written down. Rin looked back up at her brother. Len couldn't tell how she felt by looking at her face. "So? What do you think?" Len hoped that she liked it. If she didn't, well, he was not sure what would happen. He'd have to finish it on his own, or just trash the idea.

"Len, this is amazing! Though I am surprised that you'd want to sing something like this. I thought you had a huge crush on Miku," Rin pointed out. Len shrugged. He wasn't sure if he really liked Miku that much. She was very pretty, but that didn't really matter. She thought really highly of herself, and she was sort of selfish. And apparently she thought of him as just a kid, even though she was only 16 herself.

"I don't know. I don't really like her as much as I used to. She… she called me short," Len muttered, feeling embarrassed. He was sure that his sister would laugh at him. After all, she loved teasing him. But instead Rin looked really angry. That surprised Len. But then again, Rin was not fond of Miku. So she was probably annoyed that Miku was calling her twin brother short.

"Don't listen to her, Len! She's just a stuck-up brat. You're as tall as me. Well, maybe a bit taller. Still, she has no right to be commenting on your size when she isn't that tall herself," Rin pointed out. Len agreed with her. Miku was a bit of a hypocrite. "Now, let's work some more on these lyrics!"

Rin and Len sat down together, discussing the song. They tried different things, and sang some of the lyrics to test them out. Hours passed by, but they did not notice. They were so absorbed with their song that they couldn't be bothered by silly things such as time. Pretty soon, the day had ended, and the sky was growing dark. Rin and Len had finally finished writing the song. Well, they might work more on the lyrics tomorrow. But tomorrow they also wanted to start experimenting with the tune and the music.

"Rin-chan, we should go back home. The others might be getting worried," Len told his sister. "We'll come here first thing in the morning, okay? Don't worry, we'll get this song finished!" Len was sure that their song would be great. He thought it was going really well, anyways. With Rin working with him, he had made a lot more progress with the song.

"I guess you're right, Len. But Leeen, I don't feel like walking all the way home. I had to run to get here, and now I'm tired. Writing songs takes a lot of energy," Rin complained. Yeah, Len should've figured. His sister was so lazy sometimes!

"Fine, we can call Meiko and ask her to pick us up," Len sighed. But then he frowned. Meiko was most likely drunk, and he did not like the thought of being in a car with a drunk person driving. "Okay, maybe not Meiko. That's a bad idea."

"How about Neru? She's cool. She hates Miku, so that makes her cool," Rin suggested. Len frowned. Since when was his sister so fond of Neru? Well, he supposed that the fact that Neru and Rin both hated Miku brought them together.

"Okay, you call her. But remember, she is always using her phone. She better not get too distracted and crash into something," Len muttered. Rin rolled her eyes at her brother and took out her cell phone. She dialed Neru's number and waited impatiently as the phone rang. Len snickered, knowing Neru was probably already texting or calling someone. She was always using her phone for something. Len wandered around the studio as Rin talked to Neru on the phone. He wondered why Neru hated Miku. Probably because Neru was a fail version of Miku. But really, Neru wasn't that bad. She might not be as pretty as Miku, and she might not have a nearly perfect voice like Miku, but she was Neru. She was cool in her own ways. Really, every Vocaloid was unique and special. It wasn't fair that Miku was the most popular. She wasn't that great besides her great looks and her voice.

"Earth to Len? What are you thinking about? Really, you think too much!" Rin shouted into Len's left ear, waving her hand in front of his face.

"Rin, did you have to shout?" Len snapped. "I don't think too much, you just don't think enough." Len glared at his twin sister, and Rin glared back at him. She looked kind of hurt, though. Len sighed, knowing it was impossible to stay angry at his sister. "Rin, don't give me that look. I'm sorry I snapped at you, you're just so annoying sometimes."

"It's okay. Sorry I shouted into your ear, you just had that blank look on your face. You need to stop spacing out so much," Rin giggled. Len playfully pushed his sister, and she pushed him back. They kept pushing each other and continued messing around. They didn't notice the door open, and they did not see Neru walk in. Rin gave her brother a hard shove, and he stumbled backwards, right into Neru.

"Len, watch it!" Neru said angrily. "You almost made me drop my cell phone!" Len felt embarrassed. Why did Rin have to shove him like that? Neru had a mad look on her face and she glared at Len.

"Sorry, Neru! Rin pushed me. It's her fault, not mine," Len apologized, ignoring the outraged look on his sister's face. She needed to deal with the truth, seriously.

"Okay, you two, I am going to stop this fight before it begins. Quit freaking pushing each other and acting like morons. Problem solved, let's go," Neru said in a tone that made Len decide not to argue with her. He just nodded, and so did Rin. Rin did look hurt, but after a few seconds she went back to looking happy.

"Sure, Neru. I just like messing with my little brother," Rin said, giving Len a totally fake sweet smile. Len rolled his eyes, and he decided to ignore the "little brother" remark. They were twins. Just because she was activated first did not make her superior to him, even though she acted like it did. "Sooo, how was your day?"

"Eh, it was pretty much normal. I wish Miku could've stayed away a while longer, though. It was nice having her gone," Neru shrugged as she led the twins outside. "She won't shut up about how perfect her voice was and how much the audience loved her. As if I give a crap. Even Luka, who genuinely likes that annoying girl, is starting to get annoyed!"

"That figures. Miku is too stuck-up for her own good. She needs to realize that she is not the queen of the world, and that not everyone loves her. One day, Len and I will outshine her. We will beat her, we will get more fans than her. We may be younger than the others, but that does not make us inferior. We will show that brat who has the real talent!" Rin declared. "And Neru, you are welcome to help us. You are so much cooler than her."

Len hoped Neru would not make fun of his sister's declaration. To his surprise, Neru just nodded. "Yeah, I think that can happen. You can Len have very nice voices. And sure, I'll help you. I am tired of her always having the spotlight. We will take her down, and anyone that stands in our way. Some of the others, like Kaito, are under her spell. I can see that he still treats both of you like children, yet he treats her like an adult. Same with pretty much all the other adult Vocaloids. I think you two are old enough to do what you want, really."

Neru unlocked her car, and she stepped inside. Rin shouted, "I call shotgun!" and she ran around to the other side of the car, getting in the front seat. Len rolled his eyes and got into the back. Rin and Neru continued talking about defeating Miku and the others. Even though Len also felt that way, he sort of ignored the conversation. He took out his iPod, and put his ear buds into is ears. He scrolled through the playlist, looking at the different songs. Ah, Servant of Evil. The sequel to Rin's very popular Daughter of Evil, but Servant of Evil was Len's song, and his version of it. In this, it revealed that he was her twin brother, which was obvious enough in Daughter of Evil. It also revealed that he loved Miku, but he still killed her to make his sister happy. In reality, he had a huge crush on Miku, and at times thought he was in love with her. But his sister hated her, just like in Daughter of Evil. Now, would Len do as he did in Servant of Evil and side with his sister? Yes, he would. He was starting to grow tired of Miku. Plus, his sister's happiness meant a lot to him. He would help her make them more popular. He would do his best.

Rin noticed that her brother was silent during the ride back home. He was listening to his iPod, and he has a serious look on his face. Bah, he was thinking again. Why was he always thinking? He was so serious all the time. Rin shook her head, turning to look at Neru. Neru was somehow texting and driving at the same time. _I'm going to be able to do that when I learn how to drive! _It did not look too hard, anyway. Rin got out her own cell phone and started texting Neru even though they were sitting right next to each other. Texting was a lot funner than talking.

At one point, Len actually spoke up. Only to say ,"Neru, we just passed the house!" Neru looked surprised then shrugged, turning the car and going back over to the house. The car pulled up onto the drive-way. Len hopped out quite quickly. Did he not like Neru's driving? Well, she did get very distracted by her phone. But they made it back in one piece, right? Rin got out of the car, and so did Neru. Neru locked the car, then walked into the house. The twins followed her.

Rin felt disgusted as she walked into the house. Kaito and Miku were sitting next to each other on the couch, eating ice cream (Miku's had leeks in it, of course). And they were _really_ close. As in their bodies were touching. Gosh, what did Kaito see in her? It's not like Rin was jealous. Kaito was an ice-cream loving moron. Even if he was handsome, he was too old for her. But the fact that he chose Miku of all people bugged Rin. She turned to Len and saw he looked a bit hurt. Well, apparently he still liked Miku a tiny bit. Well, he'd get over her. Len deserved better than her.

Out of nowhere, Rei appeared. He looked rather excited. "Hey, Kagamines, Retsu and Sen are having a DDR competition in the game room! They're both tied so far. I get to play the winner. Come watch!" Rin thought about it. Eh, she was bored, so why not?

"Sure, we'll come watch," Rin said. Len nodded. So the three 14 year olds ran over to the game-room where Retsu and Sen were in a heated competition. Rin smiled. Retsu and Sen were fan-mades based on her and Len. They had green hair and sailor outfits. "Go Sen!"

"Rin, shut up!" Len hissed. "They're trying to concentrate! Just because Sen is based off of you doesn't mean you have to yell out her name. Root for her in your head and stay quiet." Rin rolled her eyes, but she kept her mouth shut. The song ended, and they looked at the screen for the scores. Retsu just barely won.

"Good job, both of you," Rei said to the green-haired twins. "Now, move it Sen and let me battle your brother!" Sen rolled her eyes, stepping off of the mat. Rei hopped onto it, and they picked a song and started their battle.

"I play the winner!" Rin announced before turning to Sen. "Hey there, Sen. Good job! Retsu only won by luck." Sen laughed, smiling at Rin.

"Thanks, Rin! Yeah, Retsu just got lucky. I'm going to beat him next time," Sen vowed. "So, how was your day?" Rin blinked. Well, her day had been good and bad.

"Hmm, okay I guess. I got sort of annoyed by Miku. But Len and I have started working on a new song. Hey, maybe in the future you and Retsu can sing it. I love it when all of you Kagamine fanmades sing our songs. Your voices are all so unique and awesome!" Rin replied, smiling.

"Sure, that sounds fun. I can't wait to hear your song. How long until it'll be finished?" Sen asked, looking genuinely curious and interested. Rin shrugged, not really knowing the answer to that question.

"I don't know. But we got a lot done today, so hopefully it will not take too long to finish," Rin said. She turned her attention back to the game, and saw that it had just finished. Retsu had lost. That meant that Rin would get to play against Rei.

Rin ran over to the mat, and the song started. Rin was in deep concentration, making sure to step on each arrow and not miss any. She was feeling confident. She knew she could bet Rei any day. The time just flew by, and the song was over. Rin shouted with joy as she saw that she had won. Yeah, she was the winner!

"I won! In your face, Rei!" Rin shouted, giggling. Okay, so she was a bit competitive. And she rubbed her victory in other people's faces. But still, she was the winner!

"Wow, Rin, way to rub it in," Rei said, rolling his eyes. He turned to Len. "Hey, Len, why don't you go against your sister? Kick her butt for me, okay?"

"Sure. I can beat her, it can't be that hard," Len replied, nodding. Uh huh, sure. Rin knew she could beat her brother. He was so easy to beat.

"Bring it on, Len!" Rin said. Len stepped onto the mat, and the song began.

Len thought his sister was rather overconfident. Just because she could beat Rei did not mean she could beat him. He would show her! He would beat his twin sister at Dance Dance Revolution. As the song started, Len did not look at his sister, or her side of the screen. He focused only on himself. At the end of the song, he saw that he had gotten a slightly higher score. Ha, he had beaten Rin!

"I beat you, Rin!" Len said with a big smirk. Rin just muttered something, glaring at her twin brother. But before a fight could start, Luka came into the room.

"Hey, it is dinner time. You can play this game some more tomorrow," Luka said to all the twins in the room. Len nodded. He was hungry, now that he thought about it. Luka left the room, and all of them followed her. He laughed as he saw 10 boxes of pizza sitting on a table. It was common for them to order food, instead of trying to cook for all the Vocaloids, fanmades, and UTAUloids.

They all sat down at a very large table. Everyone dug into the pizza. It was so yummy! Len got a banana and chopped some pieces onto his pizza. Bananas were the best, and they made the pizza taste better. He cringed as he saw Miku put pieces of leek on her pizza. How could she like leeks?

Dinner was always interesting. Len laughed as Gakupo kept flirting with Luka. She would just blush slightly then glare at the purple haired man. Luka was so tsundere. After dinner, the younger Vocaloids like himself went to bed. Some of the older Vocaloids liked to stay up late. But Len wanted to sleep, so tomorrow would come faster.

The next day Len woke up early. He took a quick shower and got dressed, deciding to wear his Vocaloid uniform. He then went into Rin's room and woke her up. She mumbled something about sleep, but when he reminded her about the song she shot out of bed and ran to the bathroom to shower. Len laughed, shaking his head. His twin sister was so weird.

Len wandered into the kitchen, where Luka and Meiko were making pancakes. Ooh, they smelled so good! He sat down at the table, waiting for them to finish cooking. Luka set down a plate of pancakes in front of Len. Len poured syrup on them and then started eating them hungrily. He had already finished eating by the time Rin walked into the room, looking fully awake. She, too, was wearing her Vocaloid uniform.

"So, what are you two doing up so early?" Meiko asked them. She was in a good mood, so she must be sober, for once. She was always cranky when she was having hangovers.

"We're going to continue working on a song we started yesterday," Len had to answer, since Rin was now stuffing her mouth with pancakes. Rin nodded her head, not being able to answer.

"You're writing a song? That's cool," Luka said. She didn't ask what it was about. Now then Len thought about it, it would be awkward after they finished the song. Miku was going to get offended by it. Oh well, she would have to suck it up.

Rin had now finished her pancakes. "Yep," she said. "Well, we have to go. We want to get it finished right away!" Rin grabbed her brother's hand, and she dragged him out of the house. She hopped into their road roller. Len got in with her. She started it up, and drove along. Technically, they shouldn't be driving. But who cares?

They arrived at the recording studio. Right away they got started. They cleaned up the lyrics to the song. Rin started working on writing the english translations, and Len started experimenting with the music. He knew the translations would not be very clean, but the fans always cleaned them up for fandubs and stuff.

"I finished the english translations!" Rin said. Len looked them over, then nodded. Yep, that was good enough.

"Let's work with the music, now," Len said. They tried different things out for the next few hours, until they had something they liked. Len looked at his watch. "Okay, we have enough time to start recording."

They went into the recording room. The music started up, and Rin started singing. "Nidaime shuumei haya mitsuki," Rin sang. Len grinned. Rin's voice sounded perfect right now. He listened as she continued. "Banzuke umeru wa sendai bakari. Kokorade hitohana sakase mashouto. Nariagari masu gekokujou~"

Rin stretched out the last syllable of the word gekokujou. It was Len's turn to sing now. "Ichiban'yari ore gaitadaki. Kirikomi taichou Kagamine Len da!" He continued singing. Later Rin came in again. They finished the song, and turned to each other. Yes, this was perfect. They recorded it a few more times until they were sure it was ready.

"Rin, it is time for everyone to hear our song," Len said. They went and got the song published on the NICO website. They knew pretty soon it would be all over YouTube. They turned to each other and high-fived. They had completed the song Gekokujou, otherwise known as Revolution.

**A/N: Well, thanks for reading. Should I have any love in this story? Any pairings you want to suggest? Review!!**


End file.
